


Taking a Chance

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Christmas story in April, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: Lily enjoys a Christmas visit to Hogsmeade and tries to keep James Potter at arm's length. Unfortunately for Lily, her friends have other ideas.





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: Round 1 Entry For Chaser 2 of the Montrose Magpies.
> 
> Task: Write about a canonly clever character being outwitted. 
> 
> Prompts:  
> (Genre) Humour  
> (Song) Sail - Awolnation  
> (Quote) “I know it is wet and the sun is not sunny, but we can have lots of good fun that is funny.” - Dr Seuss, The Cat in the Hat
> 
> Word Count: 1852
> 
> Betaed by my wonderful Captain, Jenny.

Lily Evans sighed with relief as she hurried into The Three Broomsticks. The snow was falling heavily and it showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. She gladly embraced the warmth that wrapped around her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Hello, Lily. Would you like your usual?"

"Hi, Rosmerta. How are you? Yes, please," Lily answered.

"I’m just wonderful. Get yourself sat down and I'll bring it over to you."

"Thanks."

The Hogsmeade visit was the last one before they broke up for Christmas, and Lily was meeting up with her best friend, Marlene McKinnon. They always exchanged Christmas presents while enjoying a butterbeer. It was their much-loved tradition, but the thought of running into James had almost made her cancel and stay at Hogwarts. Marlene had talked her out of it, reminding her that it was their last Christmas as students and she couldn’t miss it. Anyway, James had detention, or so Marlene had promised.

Just then, the door opened and three familiar faces appeared. Lily smiled when she realised the fourth boy was missing; the rumours were true, then. Sirius, Remus, and Peter nodded at her as they passed her by and sat down in an out of the way corner. Lily wondered what they were up to, but she was too happy about James’s absence to give it much thought. 

Lily turned around when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She grinned when she saw her friend. Marlene’s cheeks were pink from the cold, but her eyes were shining, and she seemed determined. Lily hoped this wasn’t about her latest drama with James. Marlene could be like a dog with a chew toy when she put her mind to it, and she wouldn’t let the subject go until it was resolved.

"Hi, Marlene."

"Hi, sorry I'm late."

"You're not late, I'm early."

"Nothing new there, then," Marlene teased.

Rosmerta came over with Lily's butterbeer. "Hello, dear. Would you like the same?”

"Hi, Rosmerta. Yes, please."

"Coming right up," the landlady answered, walking away.

"Anyway, presents," Marlene said cheerily, reaching for her bag and pulling out Lily's gift.

"What’s the rush?”

It didn't escape Lily's notice that Marlene avoided her gaze. "Nothing, I just know you’re going to love the present I got you. Can we open them now, pretty please?”

Lily grinned at the childish tone in Marlene’s voice. It was like being back in their second year, but Marlene’s enthusiasm was infectious. A lot of people thought she was shy, but when she was with her closest friends, her vibrant personality was as bright as the sun. Who was Lily to put a dampener on Marlene’s spirit because of her gloomy mood?

“Go on then, let’s open them,” she said, reaching for her bag. They handed over the presents and started to unwrap them at the same time, just as they always did. 

She recognised the cover as soon as she saw it, and her eyes lit up. There was a bookmark already in the book, and Lily opened it to that page. As expected, she found her favourite quote. ‘I know it is wet and the sun is not sunny, but we can have lots of good fun that is funny.’ To Lily’s annoyance, all she could think about as she read the words was James and their last encounter. As mad as she was with him, she had to blame some of it on her own sick pride. Hadn’t he proved time and again that he had changed? Why couldn’t she look past the immature boy she once knew?

“The Cat in the Hat! Thank you!” 

"Well, your copy was falling apart," Marlene answered with a smile, holding up the snow globe with a white owl inside. “This is gorgeous. Thanks.”

"I knew you’d love it.” 

Laughter erupted from a corner of the pub, and both girls turned their heads to look. Lily rolled her eyes when she saw the three mischief makers playing a game of exploding snap. Peter was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks. When Sirius fell backwards off his stool and landed in the laps of the students at the next table, the two girls couldn’t contain their giggles. 

“See, I told you James wouldn’t be here,” Marlene told her with a knowing smirk. 

Lily nodded. “I’m still half expecting him to turn up any moment now and ruin my day.”

Marlene arched an eyebrow. “Well, he won’t. He’s back at Hogwarts, stuck in detention with Slughorn.”

“Poor Professor Slughorn. I wouldn’t wish that prat on anyone.” 

“Why would he ruin your day, anyway?” Marlene enquired, taking a sip of her butterbeer. 

“Who?”

“James, Lil. Do try to keep up. You’re supposed to be the smart one.”

Lily took a big gulp of her own drink, wishing it was something stronger. How did they land on this subject, and how could she change it without having to admit her true feelings? She cast Marlene a pleading look; a silent cry for help, but it was no use. All the feelings she’d spent so long trying to bury were in danger of spilling out. James and Marlene were chipping at the wall that Lily had built around her heart, and she didn’t know whether to feel fear or relief. 

“So smart that I let James kiss me.”

“And then you pushed him away and ran off. Why? Any fool can see that you like him, so why fight it?” 

Lily willed herself not to blush, but she could feel the familiar heat on her cheeks. She picked up her glass and downed the contents. The sweet, warm liquid tickled her tastebuds as it made its way down her throat. Lily licked the froth from her lips, hoping that she didn’t have a creamy moustache. She glanced at Marlene. It was time to stop beating about the bush. Tell the truth or lie? Lie.

“I don’t like him, so I guess you’re the fool, Marlene. I hated every second of his lips on mine, and I couldn’t wait to get away from him. Happy?”

“Well, that was even more unbelievable than I thought it would be.” 

Lily gasped. The voice was masculine, husky and definitely not Marlene’s. She shot out of her chair and whirled around to see James Potter standing behind her with a smile on his handsome face. Lily gulped and turned to glare at Marlene, who was packing her things hurriedly. 

“Great timing, James.”

“Thanks,” he answered, taking the now empty seat.

“Well, this was fun, Lil. Thanks for the present.” 

Lily remained frozen on the spot. “Traitor.”

Marlene smiled softly. “Just talk to him, okay? For all our sakes.” Instead of heading out the door, as Lily expected, she joined the three boys in the corner. When Lily got her hands on Marlene later, she was a dead woman. 

“Are you going to stand there all day, or do you want to sit down?”

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"You know why I’m here, Lily, and it’s nice to see you too. I've got you something." He placed a bag on the table and watched her carefully. The ball was in her court. 

A traitorous part of her brain was curious about what the gift could be. The suspicious part of her wondered if it was a trick, but no, he hadn’t pranked her in over a year. Her curious green eyes latched onto his earnest hazel ones. She trusted him, but she wouldn’t make this easy on him. 

Lily shrugged disinterestedly, and James pulled out an advent calendar. Surprised, she looked at him.

"Today's the 20th of December."

"It's better this way because now you can eat twenty chocolates in one go," James told her with a grin that she didn't return. His smile faltered. "Won't you stay for a drink?"

"No, I want to leave." 

"Okay. I'll walk out with you, then." She could tell he was disappointed, but he did his best to hide it. The offer made her heart melt a little. He was being surprisingly thoughtful.

"You don't have to."

"I only came here to talk to you, Lily."

She blushed, despite herself. "Thank you for the advent calendar. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

She put on her coat and gloves and gathered her bags. As they left the pub, their friends catcalled and cheered, but Lily no longer felt mad. She thought she might just thank them one day. Perhaps she was being an idiot...

"Bye, Lily. I'll see you back at—"

Throwing caution to the wind, Lily jumped into his arms and cut off his words with a kiss. For a scary moment, he didn’t respond. She was about to break away and make a run for it when he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Lily sighed and closed her eyes, pleased that using her Gryffindor courage had paid off. 

James set her down and hazel eyes locked onto her green ones. “I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me like that for years,” he murmured. “What took you so long?” The wind blew a strand of red hair in front of her face and James curled it around his finger as he waited for an answer. “I was scared, James,” she admitted.

“I know,” he answered, frowning. 

“I’m so sorry. You can blame it all on me. It’s my fault,” she whispered, praying that he wouldn’t push her away. Was it too little, too late? What if he’d set this up just to get back at her? Millions of what-ifs swarmed inside her brain, each one crazier than the last. She had to stop doing this to them. It was time to take a chance. 

James stroked her cheek, tenderly wiping away a stray tear that she didn’t know was there. Being so close to him was making her feel like a victim of the jelly-legs jinx. If his smile was anything to go by, James knew it too. Curse him for being so good at reading her while remaining a mystery that she couldn’t solve. Every time Lily thought she’d cracked the code, he revealed hidden depths that she longed to explore. 

"I forgive you. Just promise that you won’t run away from me again.”

She rolled her eyes and ran her hands through his dark, unruly hair. While the boy had grown up, his hair was as wild as ever, refusing to be patted down and tamed. It was one of his most endearing features; full of optimism and life—just like James. 

“Are you planning on being a prat?” 

He threw his head back and laughed. “I’ll try not to be.”

He’d matured so much for her. She could take a chance for him. She’d brave the dark, brave the unknown—no longer cling to her pride. 

“Okay. I promise.”

Their ship would set sail, and deep down, Lily knew they would make it. Together, they could weather the storm. For better or for worse. Here’s hoping that fate settled on the better.


End file.
